


愿你归来时，仍少年

by Sherzat_Nur



Category: Chinese History RPF, Rap - Fandom, Street Culture, 民国同人, 罗庸, 西南联大
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherzat_Nur/pseuds/Sherzat_Nur
Summary: 罗庸的说唱生涯，从一次次的追逐到一次次失败，再到重新出发，重新失败。就像西西弗斯一样，重复、持续、却又无法成功抵达最终的目的地。
Relationships: Story about one person, 罗庸个人向
Kudos: 2





	愿你归来时，仍少年

**Author's Note:**

> OOC&AU&私设  
> “如果民国文人玩说唱”第二篇。  
> 这次的故事，送给罗庸先生，  
> 也送给每一个为了信念不懈努力的灵魂。

在古希腊神话中，西西弗斯因为触怒了众神，而受到将一块巨石推上山顶的惩罚。由于巨石太重，西西弗斯永远也不可能将它推到山顶。每当巨石还未到达山顶的时候，它就会滚下山去。西西弗斯不得不重新去推那块巨石。西西弗斯的劳动是持续的、重复的，却又是无效的。

而罗庸的说唱生涯，从一次次的追逐到一次次失败，再到重新出发，重新失败。就像西西弗斯一样，重复、持续、却又无法成功抵达最终的目的地。

我们把西西弗斯接受的惩罚视为“永罚”，也只好把罗庸的人生归结为“命运”作祟。

命运的无形安排，就像白米饭里吃到了沙砾或者苹果果肉上咬到了小虫子，会带给人一种措手不及的伤痛，有时甚至事后回想起来都会令人作呕——罗庸并不想回忆的这一切：那些仓皇的时光，那些失落的故事，那些最好永远都忘记的屈辱……

每一件，都让人心如刀割。

从1924年开始，从这个“扬州八怪”后人成为教育部和北京大学的一员时，踏上人生的某个高峰开始，他就已经和自己断崖式的命运纠缠不清了。至此，他也开始了自己漫长的、“和命运不断交手，并不断失败”的西西弗斯式的抗争。

天时、地利、人和，罗庸的人生生涯似乎一样都没占着过。

天不时、地不利、人不和。

但是，你看罗庸的个人表现，却又无可挑剔。  
1925年的Iron Mic全国总决赛上你记住了什么？是梁实秋击败郭沫若后的振臂高呼？是曹禺近乎完美的表现？还是万众一心的D.I.T.C成员差一点将强大的左联黄金一代掀下马来。

但我相信，罗庸的名字一定会随着那个燃烧的盛夏永远的留在说唱爱好者的心中。这个25岁的天才少年说唱风格泼辣劲爆，反击张弛有度，在决赛对阵夏衍一会手起刀落押韵雨下，一会雷鬼唱法和思想结合，他带着北平的尊严与左联夏衍战至最后一刻，被当时的说唱界惊为天人。

我们曾以为无论岁月如何奔驰，挨过了冬天，便迎来了春天。但是属于罗庸的严冬却从未有过半点融化的意思。他就像地下说唱世界的西西弗斯，在他的上方是巨石，在巨石的上方是一个看似只差一步、实则遥不可及的目的地。

失败、失败，还是失败……西西弗斯永远也无法将巨石推上高峰，他却从未停下脚步。沈从文面对一次次的失败，也从未有过半点放弃的念头。

1926年，一个瞿秋白梅贻琦郭沫若徐志摩等前辈开始淡出，新人开始上位的分水岭。罗庸因为北大裁员，被迫来到了南方，在国立中山大学任职中文系教授兼系主任的同时，他也开始尝试打造属于自己的团队——一支真正“不食人间烟火气”的说唱团队“精气神”(隶属于D.I.T.C)。精气神主攻意识流说唱作品，他们在歌词里探讨道学思想，用麦克风寻觅人与自然的平衡点。

精气神，一支无法用常理去判断的团队，亦无法用常规手段去和早已商业化大获成功的鲁郭瞿巴老茅抗衡，但他费尽全力做自己音乐，弘扬真正的嘻哈精神和思想的身影，早已深深烙印在每个人的心里，可惜事与愿违，结果也深深的灼痛了每个人的双眼。

1930年的中国嘻哈颁奖典礼，关键词是意识流，思想，老庄，精气神。罗庸的第二张专辑《失神者亡》获得了“年度最佳地下说唱专辑”的头衔，这是罗庸说唱生涯最高光的一刻。为西西弗斯式的生涯带上了更高尚的意义——屡败但屡战的精神力量。而在此之前，他已经在最深的地下，不懈奋斗了10年，厚积薄发了10年。与他并肩而行的友人，换了一波又一波，他也从当初的天才少年，变成了保温杯泡枸杞的天才中年。

生命中最伟大的光辉不在于永不跌倒，而在于跌倒后总能快速地站起来。罗庸就是这样一个屡败屡战的斗士，失败也许会让他暂时地倒下，却不会让他永远地屈膝。

罗庸已经老了，终于在1932年重返北平时，选择了退出地下。但32岁的他仍然带着北京大学的青年们，继续奋战在弘扬自由精神与文学之美的道路上。卞之琳把他和徐志摩视为伯乐，汪曾祺把他视为知己。

时光，是横亘在所有人面前，一道无法释怀的忧伤。

时光是一匹野马，奔腾时像一道闪电，再勇敢的斗士也无法降服它，包括扬州八怪后人罗庸。

但即使时光带走了罗庸的意识流作品，带走了他的精气神，带走了他的辛酸苦楚，带走了我们对他的爱与恨——

我们也许会看到，本职为国文教授的罗庸，褪去说唱歌手外表的罗庸，依旧坚守自己的初心，站在三尺讲台之上，从容若定，传道受业解惑的模样。

而我们所能做的，也不过是希冀这一天来得越慢越好。


End file.
